


Lineage

by lunanikmoon



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M, Other, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunanikmoon/pseuds/lunanikmoon
Summary: It all started with lineage but didn't everything. He craved her like nothing else and he would not stop until he had her submission. But she would not stop until he kneed. BDSM elements.





	1. Chapter 1

This will be AU and will not follow the show. Some components will come from the show, Also I'm looking for a Beta =… SO please help me lol! I just love Bonnie and Klaus and I really though they should have been together.

Klaus has wanted her since the day he first saw her. It was an indescribable need, something that shook his very subsistence. His family always joked that he has a thing for witches. As he looked back on it now, he believes this was because somewhere deep inside, he knew that was where he would find his equal his 'Queen'.

Bonnie Sheila Bennett

A descendant of Ayana who was a powerful witch and descendant of Qetsiyah, the creator of the first immortality spell. It was like a moth drawn to the ever-eternal flame.

Even though he had a 'small' infraction with the blond hair vampire. he knew it would be hard to persuade the green eye goddess to his court. Due to her loyalty to her 'friends'. Something in him knew that she was the one. All the ancestors and gods could not keep him from her. She causes the wolf in him to want to dominate and the vampire just wanted a taste from the purest of beings.

he knew, from his sources, that she was still pure and now without magic. Thanks to Gilbert boy. Heavens above why did she think he would return her favor and why would Elena care. Don't get him wrong, he thinks they care for her but not to the point of worshiping, for the power that she possessed.

He heard she left Mystic Falls, tired of being walked over, he assumes.

Now he intended to give her a little push to come to him. Klaus has been waiting until she walked away from that small-town life. He hears she is now with her cousin Lucy Bennett, trying to gain favor with their ancestors no doubt for all the lines they have crossed in helping the Doppelgänger.

"Klaus, its time." Elijah informed him.

Elijah know of my plans and was extended a helping hand. He had compelled a local witch to help Klaus lure in Ms. Bennett to him. He after all is a Mikaelson and he must have the VERY best. Even when Klaus was young Ayana would tell him how she wished he was apart of her family. Now that wish was coming true.

The old witch held out her hand. "Shall we begin?", she said in a voice as cool as the winters of his childhood.

"You must remember that this will draw you to your other half. NOT who you think you want". She reminded him. Elijah shifted with uneasiness not something easily to catch with the human eye.

"I'm done with thinking, witch. I thoughts left me with a blonde harpy." he informed her. "My other half is something I have fought against, I am ready." Klaus said with all the confidence of a King

With that she cut my hand the blade across his hand. But it did call to his wolf, it was a night of a full moon when the wolves and the witches were both at a high outlet for earth magic.

The night air became cool like a refreshing spring. Then nothing…. Almost like a quite void.

"Well boy, it looks like my instinct was right about you." Klaus knew that voice it had been over a thousand years since her heard it.

Klaus turned quickly. "Ayana"

Ayana smirked. "You must be truly lonely if you feel the call of my descendent or she is lonely." She laughed as if in on a joke he know nothing about.

"I'm not lonely Ayana, just looking for power and a need to grow my family, love." In a split-second Klaus was on his knees.

"You can lie to me and yourself, but we both know the truth. The once sweet boy who use to ask me if I had children and could he run away from his father wipe. You craved a mother, a family, a pack. Like a babe needs milk from it mothers tit." She said with such heat in here voice all humor left her expression.

Klaus could not talk.

"You know why I choice you for my family because you would protect her and make her better. And she… would bring you to your ultimate power ….and understanding." Ayana stroked Klaus's hair as she bent down to get eye level with him.

"You want the Goddess of my blood line so be it." Ayana lift the power she had over Klaus.

Breathing heavy Klaus informed her "She is without power and… I plan to turn her..."

Ayana laughed humor returning to her voice. "She is never without power…...the ancestors …. don't have all the control over nature or you would not have been able to existence. Go boy, I will let you bridge with her."

Klaus turned and looked at Ayana. "For what it's worth I'm sorry…. for everything" Klaus said face cast down in shame.

Ayana walked to him slowly and reached out her hand to ruffle his hair, just like she did so many years ago. "And this is why I know you would be a part of my lineage." She said while smiling.

The cool nothingness seems to be turning.

"By the way every witch in my line loves to be chased. Tell Elijah I said this as well," Ayana said, while laughing. Klaus was confused.

Klaus turned to her and she was gone. He started to see the moon and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie knew what pain was, but the pain helping others and having no help in return. That was singular. She was always the wall flower, the person you ran to when you needed a tracker spell or to save the day. This was always at the sacrifice of her own life. Bonnie would bet her magic, if she had it, that her ancestors where turning in the afterlife seeing someone from their line reduced to a simple back ally witch. She was tired of being treated like a fairy god mother who granted every wish before midnight.

Was it so bad to be wanted….to be loved…...to have loyalty and fire in a relationship. With her family almost gone or just scattered across the world she felt alone. When she thought back on all her love affairs, they ended in loss or pain. Jeremey couldn't let go of his ghost ex and it seemed everyone was looking to Caroline or Elena. Now she truly loved her best friends, but it seemed she could not get anyone eye with them around. All she was every asked was to clean up after their boyfriends or their messes.

Bonnie was tried so she went to live with her cousin Lucy and she gladly gave a here an extra bedroom. But the bathroom, you could say one thing about Lucy, she had style and grace. In the small two-bedroom apartment the bathroom was the most breath-taking thing in it. It was open like a circle and had a full-length mirror with whit ivory trim around it and a full body tub. Bonnie walked up to the mirror and examined herself.

Long dark hair a, brown skin that gave off a bronze glow, a short stature, round hips, serpentine smile and jade eyes. All in all, she felt like she looks good, but it was not enough for Jeremy. Who was she kidding she was a Bennett witch. With or without powers she was still an earth bond Deity.

Bonnie turned from the mirror and lend against the marble counter. Who was she kidding she never wanted Jeremy. It wasn't that he was not nice and kind, he just would not … chase. She had remembered when she was a child, she would dream of a wolf and playing in the forest. Her wolf would play with her, guard her and needed her just as much as shed need him. But as she got older she put aside childish things and forgot that was until two years ago. Grams had told her the supernatural was real but when she found out wolves was real she was excited. Out of all the supernatural begins wolves were the closet to witch magic.

Bonnie shivered.

When she first heard of Niklaus Mikaelson she could not let go of the fear and the undercurrent of excitement. When she met him, it was worse, it was like everything on in the earth zero in on him and what sucked the most he was not looking back at her. Bonne banged her fist on the counter he was focus on Caroline. She had never been jealous until the very moment. And she hated it. So, she did what she did best ignored it and when it came time broke every bone in his body. It had been so much fun to inflict pain on him and to send Elena flying and choking on her blood. That's when Bonnie knew she was not normal and for a split second she though Niklaus knew too. When she had him trapped in Elena living room.

Bonnie reached for the glass and filled it with water. She need to leave it all behind her and focus on the future and that is. Getting her powers back. Bonnie turned off the light to the bath room and went to her room. Since leaving Mystic Falls she had been thinking of the hybrid a lot more and it unnerved her a little bit. Lucy was out for tonight so she was home alone with nothing but her thoughts. Soon Bonnie drifted off.

"Hello love" She knew that voice.

Bonnie turned and there lying next to her was the very thing she was not trying to think about. "Niklaus", Bonnie breathed. When Bonnie looked around she was not in Lucy's guest bedroom anymore but in a hut of some sort and she was dress differently to. She looked at Klaus and his hair was longer and he was dressed in old clothing. He smiled "You slept past the feast" he said why stoking her face.

Bonnie got up and ran to the other side of the room. What the hell was going on, Klaus looked confused. "Love what's wrong?", she started to hyperventilate. Where was she, were had he taken her? "Stop calling me that! Where am I? What are you doing here?". Klaus laughed and it reminded her of when he was about to go for the kill. The door busted open and Bonnie wasted no time in running out the door.

As she was running she caught a glimpse of the village and bonfires. She didn't even stop to ask for help she just kept running into the woods. She tripped and when she was a safe distance away she stopped and listen. Not a sound to be heard. Her heart could not stop pound she heard a twig snap and that was all the warning she need to ran but not before something immense knocked her to the ground.

This had the be the biggest wolf she had ever seen. It started to get smaller as it walked to her but the eyes never changed piercing golden. The color of gold right off a smith's fire. The eyes stayed the same but the face was Klaus. Naked as the day he was born he bent down right on top of Bonnie. "Now little witch, why did you have to run. I went through all this trouble to make this like my home village and you go for the hills." He said why stroking her hip. Bonnie was terrified she didn't know what to say. But something in her screamed to submit…but to also make him kneel. "Why want you talk Ms. Bennett I know you are not short for words." Klaus said in a low drawl. His hand kept tracing the outline of her body she shivered. "This has to be a dream. You are not here…. this is not real." Frantic as she was she could not stop looking at him and ignoring his touch.

He put his fingers though her hair almost as a loving caress and gather it into the twist, yanking the head to the side savagely "I assure you this is real and that lovely fragrance you are putting off is a testament to that. What that I smell fear and …arousal ". From the moment he pulled her head back she arched and let out the smallest of whimpers almost missed by human ears. Luck from them he was not human.

"I feel I do owe you my sincere apologies, you and I have unfinished affairs." He whispered into her neck. She must have just remembered she had hands because she grabbed on to his arm. His hand was holding her thigh and stroking her outer lips with his thumb. All the above and below it felt so good. Klaus did not plan to take it this far this soon but she smelled divine and even with her dress pushed up to her waist it was not enough." Niklaus," she said it in such away just like before, as if she cared or like an equal.

All of a sudden Klaus felt a push and she was gone.

Bonnie woke up sweating and in so much shame, she had a sexual dream about Niklaus, 'Mr. I huff and I puff and I blow your doppelganger down.' What alarmed her even more was that she not only like the dream but it felt like magic. Addictive magic the pain, the chase and the feeling. "Lucy" Bonnie called out. No answer, good, no one need to be here. As she slowly reached down her body to spread her lips. Thinking of auriferous eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone thank you for following the story I should warn you this story will have elements of BDSM. Please be warned. Also AU.

Mystic Falls

"Bon Bon pick-up the phone!" Damon said in frustration. "Any answer?" Caroline asked. "No life size Barbie or I wouldn't be yelling at my phone!" Damon wonder sometime what his brother saw in her.

"Well it's not my fault you girlfriend is in need of help once again!" Caroline loved Elena but my gosh the whole sacrifice everyone happiness for her had to stop. Jeremy was back but she still didn't want to turn her emotions back on. Leaving the gang cleanup after her very long bloody trail. She and Stephan was sure Elena and Damon would leave town but they didn't. Now Damon was hoping for Bonnie to come in cleanup the chaos and strap her down until a solution was found.

"Look rebound no one asked you." Referring to that fact she was everyone rebound toy. "By the way how many of us hit a home run in the field of Caroline?" He asked sarcastically. With vampire speed Caroline pushed him across the room. "At the very least I don't want my bother sloppy seconds every time." She said as she stormed out of the room.

Well at least she was gone, Damon thought. Now who is going to clean up this mess?

New Orleans

Klaus looked around with a shit eating grin on his face. The Dreamscapes he had with Bonnie didn't go as exactly as planned but it was still satisfying.

"Well don't you look like the cat that got the canary .Or should I say wolf?" Kol knew how to draw a damper on his mood, just like all younger brothers do. He wonders is this how Elijah felt when dealing with all of them. He would have to ask.

"Don't you have a French Quarter witch to stalk or run around with or is this just a special juncture?" Klaus said while he kept painting his latest portrait. "You know she helped kill me right?" Kol said referring to the female in the portrait. "I don't want her is our merry band of carolers. Maybe I should just end her and..." He didn't get to finish the sentence before Klaus had him in the air by his neck." "Now brother I have left you witch alone, I suggest you leave mines alone as well." Klaus said in a calm voice. "I'm amazed the hybrid is actually caring." Kol stated and Klaus let him go.

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus asked. "On a serious note bother a Bennett witch? You never shoot low, do you brother?" He almost sound concerned. "She could be one hell of Ex, if you piss her off, she could end you... and us." Kol loved Davina but she was no Bennett and could not protect him from that kind of power.

"She will be a Queen Brother, no need to worry and trust I don't intend of relinquishing her." Kol looked at Klaus with uneasiness. He sound so sure. All Kol could think of is what a dangerous thing it was to be loved by his family. Kol shook his head and put a smile back on his face "Well be careful wolfy. We wouldn't want you to become cute little lap dog. Now would we?" With that Kol left the room.

With Kol annoying behavior gone, Klaus return to his painting. Over the years Klaus had painted many societies and effects but nothing did this painting justice. The fear in her eyes, the red dress torn and matted from running in woods and the sweet droplets formed around the thighs and on a lovely bosom. This was a work of art. Bonnie never looked more innocent and aroused.

Klaus had to take a shower, a cold one.

Somewhere in Georgia

"Hey cuz what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she sat at the kitchen table. 'I wish I could tell her. Would she think me disgusting for wanting the enemy or for the pleasure she wanted.' Bonnie thought.

"Lucy." Bonnie said while biting her lip. "Have you ever wanted the wrong type of guy?" Bonne ask why looking out the window. Lucy laughed "of course, I wanted flowers and romance with an undercurrent of adventure and danger. Us Bennett women love the chase." she laughed at her little joke. "Why?" she asked. "Because I think I want something I'm not supposed to have." Bonnie informed her. It was quiet for a minute. "It wouldn't happen to be this Niklaus fellow, would it?" Bonnie snapped her head so fast Lucy was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "You talk in you sleep hun." Bonnie looked down in shame.

"Well he is one dapper gentleman. But Bonnie he is supernatural and from what I hear very volatile." Bonnie could feel it now, this was where everyone would tell her that she was too young to want, to young to know what she wanted. "Well cuz the only way I see it is let him chase you." Lucy surprised her no judgment, just understanding. "Wait what do you mean let him chase me?" It was just a dream after all. "Hun, Bennett women only dream of things to come and what they want. You could bet you pretty face something is pulling you together or it's a warning." Lucy said deep in thought.

"Thanks." Bonnie said. "For not shunning me." Bonnie said with a watery smile. "You are young Bonnie not stupid. You care a little too much for the 'friends' of yours back home." Bonnie looked at her with a frown." Lucy continued as if she didn't see the look, she sipped her morning coffee. "But you are smart and you know what you want. Never let anyone take that from you. If you want something go after it." Lucy gave a hidden smile almost as if she know something she didn't.

"On to more pressing matters. WE need to have fun, Halloween is coming up and we need a place to go and people to see!" Lucy was so excited her magic cracked through the air. "And I know just the place New Orleans! It's a town full of the supernatural and the music. You use to love to dance Bonnie. Come on what do you say?" She paused for effect the moment Bonnie smiled Lucy jumped up and down in the small kitchen. "Let pack! Road trip!" 'Yeah New Orleans would be a good change' Bonnie thought.

Bonnie know from experience that Lucy would pack everything so she decide to go watch TV on the couch. The dreams of Klaus come sometime but she couldn't avoid sleep forever. She slowly started to does off.

A ballroom lite in candle light and Beethoven Moonlight Sonata played in the background.

"Who knew you had it in you, little witch." Bonnie turned look at Klaus she once again was in different clothing and a white mermaid type dress with the finest of lace wrapped around her arms and her hair pulled up with small curls escaping. He was in a suite minus the jacket in its place was a white vest with a dark undershirt. The sleeves where rolled up just past his elbow and black slacks. She had long since moved past running in the dreams, it just lead to wet thighs because she never had panties on in these dreams. "Had what in me?" Bonnie asked. Klaus smirked. "Well to leave Mystic Falls of course." Everything in Bonnie froze this dream was too real. 'It's not a dream' her mind scream.

"Finally figured it out have you, love?" He was standing before her grinning ear to ear. It would look beautiful if it didn't look so menacing. Klaus was in her dreams, he was in her mind, how could she run from this, is this what it felt like to be truly mortal? "Now love, don't do that. You are not weak after all why would I want you if you were." That pissed her off she was not some prized cattle! She was a witch with or without powers. She sent him flying with a push. She walked over to him as he slid down the wall. "What's your game Niklaus? Why are you doing this to me is it because you want you precious Caroline? I'm not her and I will not be used anymore!" Klaus laughed. "You really think I want the High School head cheerleader. Trust me when I say I'm not after that. I was miss guided in my attempt there. As for power that the last thing I require." Klaus was on her with in second.

Bonnie breathed as he held her by her waist the lace was not even enough to damper his touch. "I can help you." Klaus informed her. "At what cost? I will not be one of you witches that follow after you like a lost puppy." Bonnie looked up at him with a harsh glare. All Klaus could see was emerald fire. "No, I suspect you wouldn't be. Nor would I want you too." "What cost Klaus?" Bonnie force out. "I know you feel it when we meet in your mind, image what we could do in person love?" He ignored the fact she didn't call him by his given name.

"You expect me to believe that you just want to help me out of the goodness of your dark little heart? Bullshit." Klaus was looking at her lips the entire time of her little rant. They look so inviting. "I know you feel it to mate." Klaus said why rubbing his lips on hers. "If anything I know you felt it before me. Ayana always had her hands in my family affairs and she knew her family could aid mines. But my mother had to go and turn us immortal and I was already a wolf. You do smell divine love always have." "You love Caroline. Stop with the wolf crap." Klaus growled at her. He grabbed her by both arms and looked her straight in the eyes. His eyes where turning yellow. "I will rip her heart out and bring to you if that is the only way to prove my interest in you." That should not excite her but god and goddess above it did. But she wouldn't kill her friend. In a low whisper she asked "What would you do to prove your devotion?" Biting her lip as she asked. "Would you kneel before me? Because I would sit before your feet and have the world know even at your feet, I'm higher than any of them." She looked up at him though eye lashes and gave the most devious smirk. He let go of her arms for one second and she was gone.

The chase had official begun.

Bonnie didn't wake up feeling nervous or on edge like the times before. She felt excited. Lucy could be heard still messing around in the apartment. The remote to the TV was just out of reach Bonnie started to reach for it but then she stopped and tried to move it with magic. It moved a little and came on centimeter closer. Bonnie smiled and thought maybe she should try to contact her ancestor, Ayana.

New Orleans

It was Klaus who woke up sweating this time. The little witch had undone him with blood lust and words. This tiny witch had complete undone him with a face expression and WORDS. In Klaus defiance it seemed like promise that he intended to make her keep.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere on the back roads near of Freemanville, Alabama

"Lucy have you ever liked pain?" Lucy looked at Bonnie as she turn down the latest Drake song. Thank god, she was known for her looks and not her singing. "Like cutting yourself." Lucy asked slowly. Bonnie laughed. "No…like sexual…the fear, the pain and the excitement." She said slowly. Lucy took a minute to reply. She looked up as if praying to the roof of the car. Lucy had a silly smile on her face. "This would not have to do with the wolf boy would it? Because he's been around like what a thousand years? Hun, he has to know a few things about BDSM." Bonnie look freaked out. "What!?"

Lucy smiled. "Let's talk about what you like? Are you still a virgin? Do you like hair pulling? Biting? Spanking? I'm right it's spanking!" "Lucy!" Bonnie screeched. "Yes, I'm still a virgin and I think the hair pulling and the biting." Bonnie whole face turned red. "I just get this excitement, when we are in the dreams. Running and being corner is liberating. They are also moments when I shocked him and I get this high, like I could make him do anything I want. You know?" Lucy laughed. "My virgin cousin has a mean streak and a pain fetish."

"I'm never talking to you again. " Lucy couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, hun I'm still new life myself maybe when we get to New Orleans, we could find out together. All I know is my mom told me when we marry, Bennett women are together for life or not at all. That's why Grams was single and your mom after your dad. Our purity it tied to our magic. Did you know it was a time our line only was pair with the best? But that practice died out, some of the older members of the coven felt we should let nature choose. You never answered my question does this have to do with him?" Bonnie sighed, "Yes, the last dream I had was a few days ago and he mentioned our ancestor Ayana and he called me mate. It's just all confusing. When we get to New Orleans I was wondering could you help me try to talk to Ayana?" Lucy smiled, "of course cuz." Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie wanted to tell her about the remote thing, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

New Orleans

From the moment she walked into was in the city, it seemed to pulse with the Earth. Bonnie knew Niklaus was here but she couldn't tell where. Halloween only seemed to add the energy Bonnie couldn't help but smile.

She was wearing a bright yellow sundress and her hair pulled up in a bun. Bonnie really loved the dress it flare as she spun.

"Ms. Bennett, you are far from home." Elijah said, seeming to come out of know where.

"Elijah"

"Well image my surprise when I feel two powerful beings entering my home." Elijah said eyeing Lucy's empty seat.

"I think you mean to Goddess and do we now need a supernatural passport to visit?" Lucy said, sitting down in at the café table. Lucy unfolder her napkin and placed it in her lap then looked at Elijah for the first time. The orange sundress really was quite stunning on her if Bonnie did say so herself.

"I'm sorry Miss.. I meant no offence." He said with a short tilt of his head.

'Now that looks like a mountain I wouldn't mind climbing' Lucy thought.

"Lucy Bennett nice to meet ya" Lucy introduce herself while sticking out her for a hand to shake. Elijah grab her hand and then turned it and place a kiss on the top of it. Bonnie could have sworn she saw his eyes change color and at least one vein appear, but it was gone to soon. "The pleasure is all mines Ms. Bennett." Elijah knew a member of Ayana's line when he met one.

"Well aren't you the charmer, tell me does that work with every girl?" Lucy said will smirking. Bonnie knew her cousin felt something because her magic was a little ruffled.

Elijah stood up straight and was rebuffed. 'Well this one is not easily swayed' Elijah thought.

"What do you wand Elijah. Bonnie asked.

"It seems you have done something quite precarious, in catching the attention of my wayward brother." Elijah said as he took a seat at the table.

"I take it you are here to warn me?" Bonnie said with a side glance.

"On the contrary, I'm here to give you my sanctification, as it were."

"Oh.."

"Niklaus is now at point one would call, restless and needs a new prey to divergent his attention. Or he will become like a restless child, who wreaks havoc on the neighbors' garden. But in this case, the garden happens to be Earth." Bonnie turned his noise up at Elijah refereeing to her as 'prey'.

"I'm not some sheep and I will not become your bothers play toy!" Bonnie hissed she stood up and began to walk away from the table. Before she could be out of reach Elijah grabbed her and Lucy had her hand on his other arm ready to deliver a nasty spell, at the sign of harm to her cousin. "You misunderstand me Ms. Bennett. You are no sheep going to the slaughter. I believe you can help my brother, where I have failed. Why he may see you as a collection of one of many witches. I know my brother and he has not taken time with anyone, let alone someone of the feminine nature." He said as he let her go.

Bonnie slowly sits back down. "So you want me to believe in some star cross lovers, bullshit. I'm young, not a princess who goes and play with wolves."

"No, but you have all the makings of a Queen and more importantly you are the only one to ever brought Niklaus to a heal. Lucy, if I may call you that, please cease setting fire to my arm, I mean you both no harm." Lucy removed her hand look at him suspiciously.

"It is Halloween after all and I was wondering would you ladies like to attend the annual ball. This year it's a Masquerade and …"

"Why do you want me with your brother?" Bonnie interrupted.

Elijah smiled. "I am my brother's keeper."

With that Elijah raised from his seat and pull out a very fancy invitations laying them on the table.

"I would hope to see you both in attendance." He said walking away. "Ms. Lucy, I do hope the next time you are to touch my person you invoke a different kind of blaze. Good Day."

Lucy turned an interesting shade of red.

As soon as he was out of ear shoot Lucy leaned over the table. "Please tell me the whole family is not that beautiful?!" Bonnie laughed, "They all have charm." she shrugged.

Lucy fanned herself then a sly smile appeared on her beautiful face, "Well what do you say we talk to some ancestors and go to a ball?"

Bonnie for the first time, in while was excited.

 

Thank you all for your reviews and I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone see one lol . Thank you!


End file.
